Kellisultio
by wizz713
Summary: A long ago tale of a long war that took place over thirteen years ago, An old tiger tells his story, his wars. (If you don't understand the title, just ask me) And the cover is a map of the kingdoms.
1. finding Kell (part 1)

**Sorry that I haven't been writing. It's not that I don't like you guys anymore, It's just that I was on vacation. Needed some time with my family. So to make up for my absence, I've started a new story, Yay! In addition, I've written another chapter to all of my unfinished stories. So have fun!**

**P.S. all ages are in cat years. A one year old cat has the maturity of a fifteen year old human**

* * *

"I remember... It was so long ago... but I remember it like it was yesterday. I know why they sent you, So I will tell my story. It all started so long ago; thirteen years. Has it really been that long already? it feels like... anyways, this is my tale. I remember it so clear: that day, my mother and I were practicing hunting. I remember her words, although they are of small consequence. This is a long and wearisome tale, and I do not wish to make it longer with unnecessary details. She was instructing me; 'lay down' she said. 'keep lower...

* * *

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO

* * *

... or the prey will see you coming. alright?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now go and catch that mouse." she instructed, indicating by means of her tail a mouse that sat at the edge of the forest. He nodded and stalked low and quietly through the long grass. just as he was about to pounce however, he stepped on a dried leaf, and the mouse darted away. He however, jumped. Now it was a longer distance away, requiring a longer jump to get it, and in the next four seconds, he ended up tumbling down a steep hill.

When he landed, He tried to stand, but found himself, under a thick overhang of stems. It was a simple matter however, to wiggle out for a small, one year old cub like him.

as he did so, he heard growling from the direction opposite the cliff. being a cub of curiosity, he went towards it to investigate. there, he saw a fight raging between two tigers. there was a huge male tiger with brown fur and sharp fangs. The other was small, not a month older than him, in fact, he was probably older than her.

They growled at each other. He admired the little female's courage. She was still small, and he was a huge, fierce cat. She hissed back at him as he advanced towards her. Then his paw flew through the air and struck her on the shoulder. there was a splatter of blood on her light colored fur, and the big cat lunged for another attack.

She hissed again and slashed her claws across his face. although her claws were not yet fully developed, three deep marks were left in her paw's wake. He however, did not stop his attack. He landed hard and rolled with the impact, bowling her over in the proses. He then got up and grabbed in his jaws, the nearest part of her that he could reach; her hind leg. he clamped his jaws together with all his strength and a howl of pain escaped her.

the huge cat however, was not yet done. He stood back, and from his recent battle practice, He knew that this cat was going for a kill lunge.

"NO!" He shouted, and leapt out.

the look of surprise on his face showed that the tiger had been to intent on the battle to notice him. He spun, trying to shake off this new attack. claws and teeth sunk into the huge beast's back, and he howled. he flung his back onto a tree and ran as the little one was now off of him. He laid on the ground winded as the brute fled into the forest. after he had caught his breath, he bent over the little female and sniffed her.

She smelled alright and she was alive. But there was that terrible wound on her shoulder.

"Its okay," He said reassuringly. "I'll get help." He ran up the slope to find his mother. surely she would know what to do.

"MOM!" He shouted as he returned.

"What is it?" She asked, startled.

"There's a hurt tiger down the ridge!" He explained.

"Show me where." She told him. They were soon racing down the slope and arrived in the clearing.

His mother ran to the little cub's side and examined her.

"We must get her back to the den." She instructed. "I have the necessary supplies there."

So the little tigress was rushed to the den, where her wounds were dressed and she was allowed to eat and drink. Then the two of them, tired after all that work layed down and slept. The little cub of course, after losing all that blood, was already asleep.

The next morning, He was awake with the sun. when he opened his eyes, he saw the female cub was awake also. He hadn't had time till now to realize, but she was a beautiful tiger. She saw him staring and looked over.

"Thank you. You saved my life." She said to him. "Tell me; what's your name?"

"Ja-Jonathan Clarison. A-And yours?" He asked after a slight pause.

"Kellis. Kellis Archsong." She said smiling. "How old are you?"

"I-I'm a year and three months old."

"Really? I'm a year and one month. That's pretty close." She considered. "Now, Do you have any idea of the time?"

Jonathan looked out the mouth of the cave. "About 5:30 in the morning."

"Could you, please, get me some food?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, stretching. Then he got up and dragged a fair sized piece of meat over to her. "Eat what you can." He told her. "We store it so it lasts a long time." She gave him a thankful look and dove into the meat.

When she looked about done, Jon dove into the meat. His mother had taught him; when there are guests at the den, they are always to have first choice of food.

When they were finished, She asked him:

"do you want to hear my story?"

"Yes." He answered.

"That tiger I was fighting with, He was a friend of my father...

* * *

5 DAYS AGO (STILL THIRTEEN YEARS IN THE PAST)

* * *

Kell stood and watched in despair as the four tigers yelled. Then something happened that had never happened before her. not even here. The four of the snarled at each other. Then they leaped.

She stared in horror at the blood that flew off them as they fought. And then there was one yell above the others. It was Kell's father! She saw him as the tossed him in the air. blood flew from the body as it sailed. the others had stopped fighting and were now laughing. They picked up his dead body and threw it on the fire.

"NO!" Kell cried. but either they did not hear her, or they did not care. She had failed to understand why they were so rough when they were here. Her mother had said that it was because they drank the juice that came off a certain type of plant. she had asked what it was and why they drank it.

"It's alcohol dear. And they drink it because once they start, they can't stop."

"Why not!?" She had asked.

"It's just how things are honey." She had replied to her daughter.

She flew out and landed on the head of one of them. She had never been battle trained, but better learn late than never. So pure rage had fueled her. She tore with tooth and claw at every inch of his face. He lifted a paw to try and grab at her, but toppled over instead. She clawed at his neck and blood spattered the ground. Then she charged one of the other ones, who were slowly reacting to the situation. She pushed him overs and he fell into his own fire. Then she ran away as the last stared after her.


	2. finding Kell (part 2)

(STILL 5 DAYS AGO (STILL 13 YEARS AGO))

* * *

Kell ran faster and faster back to her den. She had to warn her mother! That tiger would kill her!

The forest was turning green and animals of all sorts were coming to live there. She tripped over some animals sleeping in her way and crashed noisily through thorn bushes, receiving many scratches, but she did not care.

As she approached, she heard noise. And there was the smell of the alcohol on the air. Fear sparked in her as she looked through the shrubs. There was the one surviving member of the group.

He had Kell's mother cornered and was closing in on her. Fear sparked in Kellis' Heart and She looked away and whined quietly as her mother's body was disposed of. Her whole life had been crushed by this cruel tiger.

She ran away as fast as she could, trying to escape the horrible truth, trying to escape the ruined, crumbling remains of her life. And as she ran, she swore an oath of vengeance. This tiger would feel the same pain that she felt now! He would then understand the magnitude of his crime.

She slept that night, on the road, as she had run until she could no longer run. then she had simply walked until she could no longer walk. at that point she fell over, asleep.

Kell awoke to a thumping on the ground. she looked up and saw something moving in the bushes. She scampered to the side of the path, where she hid in a bush.

And not a moment to soon. for at that moment, out of the bushes came the tiger that had killed her parents. She did not jump on him, because she was tired from running all yesterday and the previous night. He was well rested. He had strong muscles. she was still a cub. and the only reason that she had been able to beat the tigers was because they were too drunk to fight back.

It was quite obvious that he was hunting for her, because he sniffed carefully at the place she had slept all night. He then rushed farther down the track.

Kell decided that here, was a bad place to be right now. So she ran full speed in the opposite direction that the huge tiger had gone.

For the next day, similar events happened: She would run as far as she could and soon, she would see that he had followed her. She was a rational and resourceful cat, so she would double back on her own trails and then go off of the trail a short way later, to come back to it a third time, walking in both directions to make him wonder which of the three directions she had gone. But however tricky she was, She always found not to much later, his scent on her trail as she looped back.

One day as she looped back to her trail, She failed to notice that the scent of her pursuer was there fresher than usual. As she steped out of the bushes to the sides of the path, she saw him and turned to run. It was too late though. He grabbed her by the tail and dragged her away. she flung her weight in the direction she had been thrown and carried him with her.

His attack had taken him farther than expected, and they found themselves in a small clearing. there the two stood, each knowing not to underestimate the other. Each waiting for the other to make the first move.

The huge tiger growled at her. She refused to back down though, and growled back. She hissed at him as he approached, feeling fear deep down. She pushed it away and hissed again. Then his paw flew out and struck her shoulder.

She felt pain, but forced herself not to show it. Then the huge tiger lunged at her. Her paws raised instinctively and slashed across his face. She saw pain in his eyes, but he did not falter. He bowled her over. She felt him get off and tried to get up, but found a firm grip on her hind leg. Then a terrible agony coursed through her body.

She Howled in pain and fell over as the grip slackened. She rolled over and saw Him preparing for a leap. He was going to kill her now. He prepared to leap, but just then, an orange blur struck him.

The tiger spun around to fend off this attacker. now she was able to get a good look at him. He was a little male saber tooth around her age. The huge tiger tried to shake off the little warrior on his shoulders.

She was able to gather no more of the battle, because she was fading to unconsciousness.

Then she woke up in the den, wounds dressed and two tigers sitting near her. A mother and her cub. She recognized the cub as her savior and had therefore not attacked them in their sleep.

she had a while to think about it, and for the first time she was able to take a good look at the little had golden fur and amber eyes. Both of them slept on and she became bored. So she experimented with her leg, that she had hurt in the battle.

Then, as the sun rose, the little tiger woke up and they had their nice conversation.

* * *

BACK TO THIRTEEN YEARS AGO

* * *

"So, He was trying to kill you because you saw him killing your father?" Asked Jon.

"Yes. He was afraid I'd tell."

"Like you just did."

"Exactly. So what's your story?"

So then Jon recounted his tale.

* * *

BACK IN THE PRESENT

* * *

"And what was your tale?"

"Me? Oh, It's to long to tell here, for we have short time. Back then it seemed so important. But now it's meaningless. Now, we must get back to the story, for the audience grows restless of this pointless talk. So where was I? Oh, yes...

* * *

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO

* * *

After jon's tale was told, the two of them lay down thinking of all that they had just taken in. In this long conversation, several hours had elapsed. now it was time for jon's mother to get up.

When she woke, the first thing on her mind was Kell's wound. She immediately got up and began redressing the wound.

"Now if you rest that, It should be perfectly healed in a few days. so if you need something, just call."

Kell look exasperated, but thought it best to do as instructed, as she wanted it to heal as quickly as possible.

"Now," Jon's mother continued. "Where are your parents? If they live near here, I think I should take them a message, tell them you're alright." She looked expectantly at Kell.

"I-I'm an orphan. My family is all dead." Kell responded sadly. Jonathan's mother looked sadly at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." The conversation ended there in silence.

* * *

IN THE PRESENT

* * *

"All those Days were so good. I never knew if my mother figured out that we were more than friends. After she learned that Kellis was an orphan, She took care of us as if we were both her children. And in fact, They got along as a mother and her cub would. We almost forgot that she _wasn't_ a part of the family."

"And what happened to your father?"

"He left us when I was just a cub. I never knew him."

"It must have been tough; growing up without a father."

"Yes it was."

"And..."

"My, look at the time, we ought to be getting back to the story...


	3. The great kingdoms

TWELVE YEARS AND EIGHT MONTHS AGO

* * *

Jon and Kell stood in the freezing night. They had gone away in the night as they did once a week to have time alone. These were Jon's favorite nights. They laughed and played until they coud keep their eyelids open no longer. then they would return to the den.

Jon sat down to take a breath. The cold air was refreshing and he began licking his paw. It had been three months since they had found a helpless cub laying at the bottom of a raven.

_What was that?_ Thought Jon. There was a noise and he turned around. There was nothing there. Then a projectile hit him in the back.

"Ahh!" Screamed Jon, as Kell landed on him. She giggled and said:

"Got you!"

"No," Said Jon, heaving upwards and throwing her off, following up with a pounce that landed him on top. "I've got you."

This was how they spent all their nights; playing, laughing, and then settling down before they went back. But this night was different.

Kell settled down Beside Jon and he purred. Kell looked amused at this sudden outbreak, and Jon stopped, feeling embarrassed. This only made her laugh.

"I love you Jon." She said with affection, flicking her tail over his ear. Then she came up to him, and kissed him.

Kell broke away after a few seconds and looked at him.

* * *

IN THE PRESENT

* * *

"I'll never forget the look on her face. She always pretended like she knew everything, but that kiss, she looked just as surprized as me. it was cute. In fact, it was almost comical. first she was confused, then frustrated when I smiled, then falsely angry when I laughed, and finally embarrassed when I walked around her purring and teasing."

"So I've gathered that Kell was your mate. But they said you were a war veteran. When did that come in?"

"Soon. We get closer to that. So, as I was saying...

* * *

TWELVE YEARS AND SEVEN MONTHS AGO

* * *

It had been a month since the kiss, and the two were going to declare themselves mates. Jon knew that his mother would be delighted to hear the news and officially welcome Kellis into the family. He intended to break the news to his mother in the morning, as he and Kell had agreed.

The two of them returned home and sat to dinner. It was an excellent feast, and they were all about to go to bed. Then, as if on que, all three stood up at the same time and growled towards the entrance. They had caught a scent of an unfamiliar tiger. Then _he_ stepped in. It was the murderer of Kell's family.

"Hand over the little female and I'll let the rest of you live." He said in a deep, croaky voice. Jon's mother stepped in front of the two cubs.

"No." She said in a menacing tone. The big cat growled and charged her. "Run!" She yelled at them.

Jon stood frozen, unable to move, but Kell saved him, by dragging him away from the den.

* * *

IN THE PRESENT

* * *

"So what happened to her?"

"My mother? We were forced to stand on a ridge, helpless, and watch the tiger kill her. After that we were orphans again. Our territory was no longer ours. We had to leave."

"So, why didn't your mother sacrifice Kell, and save her son?"

"She considered that she had two cubs. one son, and one foster daughter. She would never have even considered giving either of us up."

"So, where did you go then?"

"We ran...

* * *

TWELVE YEARS AND SEVEN MONTHS AGO

* * *

Jon and Kell, now mates, ran for their lives. Far far away, where they would be safe. They ran untill they could run no longer. Then they would stop.

It was several weeks into his however, when they realized something; Kell was pregnant. This greatly impeded their flight, as she could not run as far. They were now forced to stop for the remainder of Kell's pregnancy.

It was not for two months that she gave birth.

That night, Jon was hunting for his ever hungry mate. He returned laden with prey. That night, they ate in silence. After the meal, they lay down in their cozy nest that is when it began.

* * *

IN THE PRESENT

* * *

"And?"

"We had three cubs. two girls, and one boy. They were all big and strong. We left as soon as they were strong. that was three months later. And by pure chance, we escaped. later the night that we left, the tiger found our den. He tore it apart. We heard his screams of rage as he looked for us. Then we had to seek safety...

* * *

TWELVE YEARS AND TWO MONTHS AGO

* * *

The two mates carried their cubs at a fast pace. They now had to stop sometimes so the cubs could get food and rest, as cubs need to grow strong.

For a while they had thought that the tiger had lost their trail, untill the den had been raided. Now they fled for their lives, seeking someplace where the tiger would not go.

In the early days, When they were both small cubs, Jon's mother told them stories of far away kingdoms and powerful knights. She had said that nowhere was harder to get into. So they sought for these kingdoms with grand knights and great kings. there was one thing however, that they overlooked. It was said to be impossible to get in or out, unless you did so with the king's leave or a knight's passage.

since they were neither knights or friends of the great kings, the gates would be barred to them as well.

They did not realize this untill they reached the gates of a mighty fortress. Guards stood atop the thick, granite walls. A massive, heavy iron portcullis stood in the way. A loud and powerful voice rang down from the walls.

"Who are thee who dare trespass on the mighty realm of the great King, Eldan The Just and his Queen, fair Queen Shareth The beautiful?" asked the voice.

"We are innocent travelers, Gate Warden! We seek refuge in the mighty kingdom of King Eldan and Queen Shareth! We ask for protection, for we have three young with us! We are hunted by a savage beast of a tiger! And we beg of you; Help us!"

For a while there was silence, and they were just about to turn round and find another way in, when the gate warden spoke again;

"Very well! Your request has been granted," At this they sighed in relief. "under one condition!"

"And what is that Gate warden?" Asked Jon.

"You are all to be prisoners and slaves to the king, to work off your debt in return for protection."

Jon was about to refuse when...

"Agreed!" Shouted Kell. Jon was shocked.

"Good! Guards! Seize them!"

"Have you gone mad!?" Demanded Jon.

"No." Said Kellis. "I'm saving our lives."


	4. Agreement

In two days, Kell and Jon were in the back of a cart, being caried to the kingdom's capital. They were to make oficial arangements with the king.

Finaly, the cart stopped and the two prisoners acompanied by their three little cubs got out. Jon was sad to look at them; beaten, bruised, and tired from the long journey.

From there, they saw a magnificant city. The streets were paved with gold it seemed. And in front of them, a magnificant palace stood. This was the palace of King Eldan The Just.

A miniature army of gaurds filed in around them as they passed the great gates. Inside, three long halways stretched away from them. One sraight ahead and one to each side. Huge doors lined the long halways, and all but the one ahead ended in a 90 dagree bend.

They were marched down the center passage to the bigest, grandest door, and it to the King's hall. And there he sat; on his throne of gold. He wore a crown encrusted with saphires and rubies beyond count.

Beside him, the was another throne for the queen. She was not less beutiful than had been said countless times.

At the foot of the throne, there stood two knights.

"Bow to King Eldan the Just, and Queen Shareth the Beautiful!" Called the knights. and in a great wave of his cape, the knight at the foot of the Queen's throne knelt. The other knight followed. The army gaurding them knelt also, and the prisoners followed suit.

"You may rise." Said the king in a highly authoritative vioce. "Now, What have these two come for Captain?"

"They are here two offer an exchange, Your majesty." Repliedthe gaurd in front of them.

"Realy?" Asked the king. "And what is this exchange you propose?" Kellis stepped forward. "And what is your name, Maiden?"

"Kellis Sir."

"And what is this proposal you have in mind?"

"We wish protection. We are hunted by a wild beast, who wishes to hide his crimes from the world by killing us."

"And in exchange?"

"We offer our service to you, till we have worked off our debts to the kingdom."

"How many are among your company?" Asked the King.

"Five, counting myself."

"Five. I will wheigh your debt to one soldier's life; averageing 15 years. fifteen divided between the five of you is three years service each. Agreed?"

"Yes." Was the unanimus answer.

Then they were marched out of the hall, into the coridoor. as they left, a thought struck Jon.

* * *

IN THE PRESENT

* * *

"And that is how I got where I am now."

"What was your idea?"

"You will hear. Be patient. As I was saying...

* * *

IN THE PAST

* * *

"Warden!" Whispered Jon. "I must speak to the king! There is something that I forgot to mention."

"Hurry then; he is a busy man. and if his hal is unocupied, he will bring his next guest in." So tey returned. The king looked slightly surprized to see them

"What is it?" He asked.

"Your majesty," Said Jon bowing. "I wish to make my own proposal."

"Speak quickly then." Jon took a deep breath. He dreaded what he was about to say.

"Set my family free. I will serve all of their time, if you let them go." The King's eyes widened with shock. Then a somber gaze and he said:

"You cannot serve all their time for them."

"What! Whay not?!" Demanded Jon.

"Because That would be a total of fifteen years."

"And?"

"You may not serve that long, as you are already two years old. The average life expectancy for a male tiger in this realm is fifteen years. you therefore cannot serve any longer. It would be seventeen years."

Jon's ears went forward and heglared at hte king. The gaurds rose their spears.

"You night however," Said the king, giving a signal for the gaurds to back off. "Do a similar action."

"What?" Asked Jon, Ears still forward.

"You may trade the sentances of three of your companions for your own, But you must leave one behind. Now, think on this proposal."

Jon left, dissapointment welling up inside him

_Who shall I leave?_ He thought.


	5. No choice

Jon decided to tell Kellis what the king had said to his proposal. of course, Kell hadn't been in on the plan because she simply would have tried to stop him.

His Children deserved a normal childhood, not the life of a slave. Went to Kell's cell before going to work Kell and refused to leave without finishing.

"You did _What_!" Demanded Kell, after he told her what had happened.

"I did it for the cubs." Said Jon, flattening his ears. "They never did anything wrong. they should be free. But The king said something else too."

"And what's that?!"

"He said that one of you must stay."

"And you _agreed_?!" Demanded Kell.

"I had no choice!" screamed Jon, finally losing his temper. Then he took three deep breaths to calm himself before going on. "my point is that one of you must stay. The king won't have me serve after I'm fifteen."

"I will stay." Said Kell.

There was a squeaking that sounded like protest at these words, and the cubs ran to their mother, holding on to her legs as if this would make her stay.

"No! No mama don't leave us!" Cried the cubs.

"It's alright cubs." Said Kell, calming them down

Jon watched as Kell did this. She had the magic touch with kids.

"And who will take care of them if you stay? They're not old enough to live by themselves yet." He asked after the cubes were asleep

"They can live with foster parents until I'm out of here."

"But that would eliminate the whole point of this!" protested Jon

"I DON'T CARE!" Screamed Kell, waking the napping cubs. "But no matter what, they will not stay to die in workhouses!" Jon sighed and sat down beside her. or, as close as he could get to her through the prison bars.

"Kell," He said. "I understand how you feel. They're my kids too. But... I... I... I saw what was wrong; You're sick. Not sick, but you know what I mean. You can't stay. You would die within a week." Kell looked shocked at these words.

"You noticed. How?" Said Kell, dropping her voice and looking at his with tears in her eyes. "I tried to hide it."

"And you did brilliantly. When we first met, you had the most unique eyes I have ever seen. Do you know why?" Asked Jon.

"Yes. Yes, I always knew. My mother told me."

"And when you gave birth?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Good." Said Jon. Then more brusquely; "Our son shall stay." Kell looked at him in shock as he turned and began walking away. Then after finding her voice:

"No! No Jon No! I'll never forgive you if you make him stay!"He stoped and turned.

He knew that he would regret this, but it was for Kell's sake. Their son was strong. He could and would survive the workhouses. Then he said it. and he meant all the sorrow in his voice as he spoke.

"Then fate ment for us to separate. I will not change my mind. I'm sorry." Jon walked away as Kell cursed and screamed at him.

When he turned a corner, he sat down and cried. A guard came to him and untied his hands.

"You are free sir. Go do as the king wills. The prisoners shall be released tomorrow at noon."

* * *

The next day Kell was thinking sadly about her problem. Her and her cubs walked down the halls of the palace as she thought. Her mother had told her everything:

Kell remembered well. Her mother had explained carefully to her. This was what was wrong:

Kell's mother had a genetic disorder. It was serious. She had learned the science of animals so that she could explain her problem. The genetic disorder had been inherited from one of her parents. She had passed it to Kell. And the first time Kell's eyes changed color, her mother had known.

The genetic disorder caused certain reproductory genes in cells to be improperly formed. They created malformed cells. These cells had malformed genes.

genes control a lot about an animal's body. eye color for example. the genes in her eyes had certain similarities to that of her cones and rods. (the pieces in the eye that alow it to adjust with the light)

she had several color genes in her eyes. some had similarities with cones, and some with rods.

These color genes were made then, light-sensitive. when there was less light, her eyes became greenish. when it was bright, her eyes were bluish. anything in between created a mix of the colors.

Another thing (the thing that Jon had worried would kill her) was that the body needs more oxygen when working. this same genetic disorder affected that too. if her body demanded too much oxygen, her heart would trip itself.

then her brain would shut down to preserve the oxygen that the heart was no longer pumping. She would ide within minutes.

As to her pregnancy, she was lucky to have given birth at all.

Then her and the cubs reached their room.


	6. Soldiers

It had been two weeks since the argument with Kell. Jon had since decided to join the army.

It earned time double as fast as most other jobs, and he hoped to free his son as well. he had talked one year off his son's sentence, but now he was topped out at fifteen years.

Now, he was graduating from training camp. When they graduated, each new soldier was given a company, a squad, and a unit, each with a number.

each soldier had a number as well. That number was created by taking those three numbers, and putting a random two digit number on the end. he was, for example, was #62839. but that was not all. It also came with a number of the greek alphabet: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Elipson, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, kappa, Lambata, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi, or Omega, which signified their division. So he was Zeta #62839.

That number was a pass to restricted areas. when a soldier wished to go into a restricted area, he would say his number and it would be looked up from a long list of numbers. Now he was stationed on the wall.

Being a spearman, he was in the front. behind him was a second row of spears. behind that was a row of swords, and behind that, five rows of archers.

Each soldier worked a twelve-hour shift, and was replaced by the next shift.

No unusual event came in the next four weeks, and Jon was beginning to think that this would just be sitting on a wall half the day, when one day, a tiger ridding a pure white horse rode up to the gates and was challenged. It was cloaked by a long, white robe, and none of its features could be seen.

"I am sorry, but none not guests of the king are allowed beyond this gate!" Said the watchman from the foot of the wall. "especially not ragged wanderers whose idiodic boldness rivals that of turkey, who will drown himself trying to get a drink! You shall not pass!"

"And I," Said the figure in a cold, quiet, menacing tone, "Have not ridden nine days through the most dangerous lands of the known world to trade insults with a grimy gate guard, conscripted into the king's army due to lack of proper recruits." at the end, it leapt from the horse, drawing a blade and holding it at the guard's throat. "I shall pass."

the cloak settled around the figure for a moment, revealing the outline of a thin body that made up for speed what it might lack in strength. Then the gate was opened and the figure remounted its horse.

"Guards!" Called the watchman.

Several spearmen blocked the path, spears at the ready.

The figure's horse walked by without halting, simply brushing aside the soldiers. They looked at each other with confused expressions.

This whole ordeal was quite surprising. but it sparked no more than chater for several days. Then one day, there was a rumor down the chain of command that a meeting of all the generals and lieutenant-general was being called.

then, the very next day in fact, lieutenant-general Shills, commander of the division, called a meeting of all senior officers. and finally, the next day, captain fiver, company commander, called a meeting of all platoon and squad commanders.

Jon was dying to hear the news that had passed down the chain of command. And finally, it was his turn. for the next day, his squad was called to a meeting by Sargent Greig. This is what he said:

"now, down to business! I know you all have been wonderin' what the hell our superiors have been passin' down the chain of command!" This was greeted with several grunts of affirmative.

"Well, it turns out that rider who barged in a week ago, was someone of importance to Beloth. for those of you who don't know, King Beloth calls his kingdom an empire, but himself a king. He has been our nation's arch rival for years."

"So is it true sarge, They said that the rider was a princess."

"As a matter of fact she was corporal. She came to tell the king important news from her father."

"What could be so important that the princess would come her self?" Asked a few.

"She had betrayed her father's kingdom. She has brought news of war. King Beloth was preparing to seige our kingdom."

"What's he after?" asked a soldier

"Money. Like always." replied another

"But now," Continued the Sargent. "He is coming sooner rather than later. His daughter is here, and he thinks we took her prisoner! We have warning this time. That's good. And the king has made good use of the early warning. I'm glad we knew. Rather see the onslaught, rather than be blind. dismissed!"

And so it was decided. They would have war.


	7. The house of Celioth

IN THE PRESENT

* * *

"It was said that the line of King Beloth was not always evil. They said that his great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, King Celioth, was such a fair and noble king, that one day, he was blessed. it was said that all his sons and grandsons would be given strength and skill unmatched. And that all his daughters and grandaughters would have beauty beyond imagining. But something else was also said about the wemen of his line; It was said that they would have the power to recognise."

"What do you mean?"

"If a tiger was beautiful, she would end up maried to ten others. But it was said that they could recognize things. They could see good and seperate it out from the rest of the world. It was said that if one looked upon you, she would know if you were a good person. And they would also see someone that... how to put it?"

"That would be a potential mate?"

"Yes. Just, not potential. Someone who is "perfect" for them."

"We were in a war zone, right? So how does this fit in?"

"Be patient. I'll get there. Now, as I was saying...

* * *

IN THE PAST

* * *

Things went on as normal for a while. Just standing on tall stone walls and looking down into long vallies. She had said two weeks till Beloth was there. It was now the middle of the second week.

That evening, Jon was just abouth to change shifts, when seven riders were spotted coming in.

They were let in, because they bore the symbol of the king's knights. they reported that the fortresses in the mountain reigon had been seiged and captured.

They told of an army of at least 600,000 was marching towards them. that was more than three times the force of the defenders. and they brought seige weapons of all kinds.

This was terible news. The king, dispite the princess's warnings had hoped for no more than 300,000 at the most.

But his hopes had failed him. his sword, however, would not. He would now rely,on his soldiers and hs strength to win. resolve and courage. muscel and strength. tactics and, above all, honor.

as for the princess, she wanted to see the king's army.

Captian Fiver called the troops one day.

"Our guest the princess of Celioth wants to see us." He told them. "She wants to advise the king on how to proceed by survaying resorces at our disposal now, We expect you to put on an excelant show for her. You are going to line up in formation tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. in the town square. your squad comanders will give you farther instructions. Dissmissed!"

So the next day, 200,000 soldiers marched into the town square and stood in long straight rows. soon, a cart pulled up. and out of it stepped a beautiful tiger.

Of course, they had all heard of the beauty of the women of the line of Celioth, but this was beyond everything they had imagined.

200,000 soldiers stood in line as the princess walked down the isle. She glanced from side to side, looking every soldier directly in the eyes. She seemed to be looking for something.

Every set of eyes that hers flited to instantly dropped to survey their owner's paws. Then she suddenly stopped. out of the whole army, 200,000 men, her eyes fixed on one and stayed there.

Out of the whole army, she had chosen Jon.


	8. The blessing of Celioth

IN THE PRESENT

* * *

"That night... It was horrible. I remember fireballs and a rain of arrows. And I got the worst of it. King Beloth's entire army was there... But I'm getting carried away. We aren't to the battle yet! We were at the assembly, yes? The princess was staring right at me. Unlike the others, I couldn't look down. Then..."

* * *

IN THE PAST

* * *

The princess moved after several seconds. She walked through the crowd of soldiers, shoving her way through. She stood in front of him and stared him in the eyes. She was looking at something. something no one else could see. After a few seconds of that, she stepped up to him nuzzled him once.

Later Jon was told that it took about 0.316 seconds from when she touched him, to when she stepped back. But they were in their own private world for minutes.

All the soldiers heard was the faint purring of the two tigers.

Time slowed as She touched him, and he heard something; a distant whisper. it uttered strange words for several of their seconds. Then a voice spoke clearly. He heard the voice, yet no word was spoken. It said this:

_Hello My name is Ellanar._

After it spoke, Jon responded. He could not afterwards recall what he had said, just what she had said. It seemed that the thoughts they thought to each other passed out of them and into the other. so they only remembered what the other had communicated. But later, Ellanar Told Jon what he had said, so the whole conversation may be heard by us.

_Mine is Jonathan. _He replied

_Good evening Jonathan._

_Good evening to you as well._

_You are a soldier, Jonathan?_

_Yes, and please, call me Jon._

_alright Jon. Our time here is short. I wish to speak with you more. Will you meet me in the king's gardens tomorrow at midday?_

_I would love to, but I am supposed to work tomorrow._

_I will see to it that you are off, if you agree to come meet me in the king's garden._

_Alright, I will meet you in the gardens_

With that, the conversation ended. Ellanar Nodded at him, and then walked away.

The next day at midday, Jon enter the King's flower gardens. He stood there a moment, and looked around at the beautiful flowers that filled the massive garden. It was empty except for him and the occasional gardener, caring for the plants.

"So that's what time I said." Said a voice behind him. It was the same that had spoken in his head the day before. "I expect that you have many questions."

Jon whipped around, startled. there was Ellanar. She giggled. After Jon realized who it was, he relaxed. "I do." He responded

"Well then, lets hear them."

"To start, Why did you do that yesterday?"

"Why, you don't know the story of my father?" Jon shook his head. "Or the legend of my ancestor, Celioth?" Again, Jon shook his head. "Alright," Said Ellanar. "I shall tell you the legend then...

* * *

IN THE ANCIENT LEGEND OF KING CELIOTH THE FAIR

* * *

You have of course already heard the story, but only a small part. So i will tell you the whole thing, from beginning to end...

It all began with the good king Celioth. He was born a noble man to a noble family. He, however, sought not to steal from the poor to make his wealth richer, not to pray on the weak to make the strong stronger, but to give aid to those who needed his help most.

He was the first king for many long ages, that was favored by the people. His people all loved him. and he loved his people. He set out each day, in his chariot, with many a pound in his wagon. If he saw a beggar in the streets on his way to wherever he was going, he would throw the beggar a handful of coins, for he had many more than one person could ever use in a single lifetime

One day, King Celioth stood on a hill in his apple orchards. He surveyed the land of beautiful fields bellow, as he loved to do.

Suddenly a racket disturbed his thought. Then from the depths of the apple trees, a young boy appeared. The child was calling for help. So the king bent down.

"Lad, whatever is the matter?" He asked.

"My brother!" Cried the boy. "He is hurt!"

"Quickly lad, show me the way!"

So the boy set off at a rapid pace The king followed. soon they reached the edge of a path, not much used, on the edge of the king's property. There lay a small, injured tiger.

He had a gash in his hide and blood oozed from his neck. The king took a small token off of his coat and handed it to the boy who had come to him seeking his aid.

"Hurry lad!" He instructed. "Go and call my aide. he waits on my need off yonder, just by where we met. Bring him here." so the boy rushed off.

not a minute later he returned with the aide.

"I wait on your command sire." The aide said respectfully.

"Come here and help me bear this poor lad to a doctor. He requires attention."

"Of course master." And they carried the boy for a minute or so and soon arrived at the king's hospital.

"Doctor!" Called the king.

"Yes sire?"

"Come here quick and give this lad help."

In a few days time the lad was up again under the care of the king's medics. and the king himself had come every day to visit and reassure the boy that all would be well.

"Thank you sire." said the boy, as his brother recovered. "You have saved his life. We are forever indebted to you."

"Think nothing of it child." Said the king. "I shall arrange all legal maters and shall pay these fine medics personally."

And so the affair ended. or at least the king thought it had ended.

The very next day however, he again stood in his apple orchard. again he heard a sound. but this one was not the same as the day before. This was a sound of leaves. a sound of water. a sound of life.

King Celioth turned. there, far atop the hills to the east, there stood a figure. it was composed of brilliant light. It seemed to be clad in simple, yet beautiful pure white robes. It drifted towards him. It was the figure of a woman. She had light-colored fur, and crystal eyes. atop her head sat a crown of forest leaves. worn around her robe was a vine-covered in beautiful flowers.

she finally stopped. She now stood not ten feet away, down the hill.

"Fair maiden," He called to her. "What brings thee hither?"

"Great king, news I bring forth to thee."

"What news have thee, Fair maiden?"

"I am told to tell thee that thee has preformed noble deeds. good king, thou showeth such kindness to thou people in yonder kingdom. And for the kindness of thee, a great gift is bestowed."

"Fair maiden, what gift speaketh thou of? For thou bears no trinket."

"A mere trinket this gift be not. Instead a gift to your good and noble family."

"But again maiden, I ask of what nature be this gift?"

"A blessing. For I decree that you, and all thou sons and grandsons to come shall have strength unmatchable, and skill in their art, unheard of. And all thou daughters and granddaughters to come shall be of unmatched beauty."

"But maiden! Thou have bestowed two gifts upon the son, yet only one on the daughter."

"Indeed, for the daughter has another gift yet unspoken."

"What be that, Fair maiden?"

"I bestoweth upon the daughter the power of the fate-seer."

Then the angel, for it was an angel, nuzzled the king's shoulder and shared thoughts with him that are now forgotten. Then, suddenly the king thought something.

"But Angel! What of the people in yonder kingdom? For is it not unfair that the line of great kings should be given powers solely in the imagination, while the people in yonder kingdom are left to struggle on alone?"

"You are right good king." Said the angel. "So I bestoweth on thou and all the generations to come the power to pass this blessing on to one other. You must simply nuzel the shoulder of the blessed, and speak the words "_Vobis benedicimus, Vobis benedicimus elect!"_ then my blessing to you, they will have also.

* * *

BACK IN THE NORMAL PAST

* * *

"amazing." said Jon. "Is it true, or is it a tall tale?"

"Well, certainly we we're blessed, because I saw your fate mist."

"Tell me, Ellanar; What is a fate mist?"

"Fate mist is a material invisible to most. It forms around someone with a destiny. The bigger things that fate has planed for them, the more mist they have. All fate mists have a color code for what they mean. But only those who have studied for many years can interpret these. I cannot. I only know three colors of fate mist; and you have two of them."

"What are they?"

"The colors for good, bad, and the color for me."

"For you?"

"All of us who can see the fate mist have a color. we are taught every detail of it at birth. We know it by heart."

"And what does it mean if someone has your color?"

"It means that they have a destiny that has to do with us."

"Ellanar, how much of your color do I have?"

She did not answer for a long time.

"Ellanar?"

"More than half."

"How much more?"

"More than three-quarters."

"How much more?"

Then she broke down.

"87%."

"and this means?"

"Jon," She said after a pause. "To tell you the truth, I've never seen or heard of this much destiny to a person, unless they are a mate."

"But I already have a mate!" Jon exclaimed. Elanar looked quite surprized.

"Realy?"

"Yes, realy." He said in a menacing tone.

"I'm sorry Jon, I'm sorry!" She said shrinking back. Never before had anyone forced her to submit. Even her father, king of the great kingdom to which she was a piece could not. but this tiger, with a simple outburst of anger, had done so. "I didn't mean any harm!"

Jon calmed himself and then said: "I have other things to do. I'll see you later."

Ellanar was unhappy as he left. She was also uneasy. He had forced someone of higher rank to submit to him, where many superiors of her had failed.

* * *

In twenty minutes, Jon had reached the king's palace. now he stood in it and knocked on Kell's door.

He had washed himself, and made sure that all of Ellanar's scent was gone. He did not want Kell to think that he was abandoning her (which he was not) and hate him even more.

"Who is it?" Asked a voice from inside.

"It's me Kellis!" He called.

"Jonathan?" she called back, a little surprized.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Why? What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you!" The door opened and Kellis looked out.

"I have nothing left to say to you." She informed him.

"But I have things to say to you."

"When we spoke in jail, we said the last things that needed to be said."

"But now there's more!" insisted Jon.

"Mom, let dad in!" begged the kits.

An argument followed, but it ended in Jon entering the new house just like he wished.

"Fine Jon!" Said Kellis. "What do you want to say!?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, and I'm doing everything to make it up to you. I've joined the army, and I'm earning double the time. I already took a year off him, and I'll take more."

"Who is she?" asked Kellis after a pause.

"Who is who?" Asked Jon.

"Jon, you know who. The tigress who was with you in the flower garden." Jon sighed.

"She's the messenger. The princess." He could see her look of surprize.

"And what did she have to say to you?" Asked Kellis.

"She told me about her ancestor, King Celioth."

"And what was this story?"

So Jon told the story. And Kell only looked more perplexed when he had finished.

"Why would she take you off of duty just to tell you a story?"

"I'm not quite sure myself." Replied Jon.

There was another long pause and then Kellis spoke.

"I'm sorry Jon." She burst out.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I said all those things to you at the jail! You were only doing what you thought was best! I was just so worried about our son!" She sobbed.

"It's Okay Kellis; worry is a natural thing."

"So you forgive me?"

* * *

IN THE PRESENT

* * *

"We talked for hours, until the day faded out. And forever, Her words remained a mystery. I never understood why she forgave me right then, when she had hated me just minutes before."

"Well, why not just ask her why?"

"You'll see in due time! So, in that case, on with the story..."

* * *

IN THE PAST

* * *

It was terrible that night. The wind blew with the strength of a hurricane and the rain fell in sheets so thick, that the soldiers had trouble seeing down the walls. The thunder boomed like a thousand drums, and the lightning flashes were the only light.

Most fo the torches had been put out by the wind, if not the rain, and the troops were absolutely miserable.

It was now the last night of the second week since the princess arrived. That meant Beloth's army would attack tonight.

The soldiers had hope however. There had been no sighting of Beloth's army since the mountain fortress was taken. Perhaps he had been killed. perhaps eaten by a wild beast, or swept away from the mountain peak by a gust of wind and tossed into a canyon. Or perhaps he had contented himself with the mountain fortress and stayed there.

But the last made no sense. He would not leave his daughter here! and besides, why bring 600,000 men to take a tiny mountain fort? That was seige army, not a mountain brigade!

Then, in the distance, they saw torches. Their little remaining hopes fell. as soldiers, each and every one of them would fight to the death for their king.


	9. The seige of Airiad (part 1)

**Before we begin, I would like to give thanks to KaylaDestroyer for being this story's only rewiewer so far.**

* * *

The night was chaos. Just minutes in to the battle, things already began to break up. Beloth's army had split, and the world was dark.

Soldiers ran back and forth, yelling and cursing. Arrows rained, heavy as the pouring sheets as catapults launched volley after volley over the walls. in the midst of all this chaos, there was the rhythmic booming of the battering ram pounding on the gate.

The massive army in the field had soon deployed ladders. The situation had looked hopeless before. but now the enemy was up on the wall. The soldiers got back in formation and prepared for the first wave. the ladders had spikes on the clamps that secured it to the wall. this would clear the area immediately in front of the latter.

so one hundred unlucky soldiers were killed instantly, as the spikes on the thirty ladders drove into them.

Jon was not among this unlucky group, fortunately. But a dying soldier crashed into him. His sacrifice saved Jon's life. because Just at that moment, a soldier jumped up the ladder. he held in his hand a huge war hammer. He mistook Jon as being among the dead, and charged into the thickest part of the fight.

This was fortunate. Jon's spear would have been no match for theat cruel war hammer.

As Jon got up, he looked over the parapets to see if more were coming up the ladder.

instead, he saw something he had not expected; King Beloth himself was here. In a short pause in the rain, he saw a color on the man's shield; purple. Purple was the symbol of royalty. so that was the king.

Then Jon wondered... how many years was a king worth?

But how would he slay a mighty king with this little, flimsy spear? He could not. He needed a sword. So Jon tossed his spear like a javelin at an enemy swordsman who was climbing up the ladder, and stole his weapon, leaving the spear with him.

Then he ran to the gates. The way down was along the inner of the double walls. so he ran down this.

As he ran, Jon saw three massive figures in the fog. They were tall, and straight, like towers. Like... towers... not like towers, they were towers! Seige towers!

They would offer a more secure route up onto the walls. Jon knew that when they reached the wall, that section would be overrun. and He knew that they would make it to the walls. the catapults were reloading, seeing as they had just now fired a volley, and would not be ready untill the towers were under their range.

But then the mighty towers stopped.

He was baffled. Why would the towers stop in the middle off the fight? Jon was so confused in fact, that he forgot to keep running!

The men manning the catapults were clearly just as baffled, but eager to take them down while they had the chance.

Ten catapults fired and the giant boulders flew through the air. Then Jon saw it. And he ran. Not a moment to soon either. The outer wall, he was now on the inner wall, was collapsing.

The seige towers had stopped just under the rang of the catapults, so they would shoot down their own wall! And in their haste to respond to the situation, they had not noticed. now the wall was collapsing on top of him!

Jon was almost out of the danger zone, when he saw a wall. a wall of bodies. soldiers had tumbled in their haste and now struggled to get up. the ones on the bottom pushed up, shaking and tumbling the ones on top around in their doomed attempts to get up. here and there lay dead ones and the whole thing was a mess.

Jon looked back and saw the collapsing wall. he ran harder and jumped. he barely cleared the barrier. Now he would surely escape. Then a huge rock fell in front of him it would hit the ground and trap him in a few seconds. then luck favored him again.

He slipped and slid down the slope. he slid under the falling rocks and safely out the other side.

Jon realised that this had taken him right up to the gate with time to spare.

CRACK!

or not. He thought as the gate fell inward.

immediately two-thousand arrows flew out the gate. But in came the army, unconcerned.

Jon darted in among the charging horsemen and slashed with his sword at the horse's side.

The blade splintered as it hit a broad metal plate.

Jon was now weaponless.

The knight saw him and attacked. So he darted under it and came up on the horse's other side the knight was still turning when, having the advantage of surprize, Jon took the knight's own knife and slit his throat with it.

he then stole thee knight's long sword and charged back in to battle.

He was not, however, a trained swordsman as most of the others there were.

He fought none the less. And he drove a narrow path into the enemy army, a line of soldiers following in his wake, making sure he wasn't cut off. In this way, they slowly cut the enemy army in half. A small section was soon surrounded and many in it were picked off easily.

It seemed sure that in the next few minutes, the gatehouse would be recaptured. but then, a huge, menacing figure rode forth on a huge horse. It's arm sliced and the head of one of its own retreating men fell to the floor.

The fighting ceased, and the four figures behind him moved in front. This was the vanguard and he was King Beloth himself.

"Fetch the men." Said the voice coldly to the outside two of his vanguard. then more loudly. "And if any refuse to come, you may kill them."

At once the army appeared.

"Good." said the king.

"Fire!" King Eldan ordered to his archers.

A rain of arrows flew at Beloth. but the vanguard was faster. The vanguard raised their broad shields and the arrow shafts bent and fell to the ground.

"In that case," Said Beloth, "Attack."

Beloth's army charged and cut off the thin wire that had before been their greatest advantage.

"Stop!" Ordered the king. beside him stood three of his men, holding Beloth's men with swords across their throats.

Beloth laughed and, at a signal from him, the vanguard pulled bows and shot the three men being held hostage.

Everyone else looked stunned. but Jon decided to take advantage of this.

He charged in towards Beloth. But just before he got there, Beloth's horse kicked him. The wind was knocked out of him and he went flying over the army.

He landed on the back edge of the force, and intended to go back in, when he was stopped by a boulder hurtling down right in front of him. It was followed by two more. Then the catapults were silent.

Jon had just made up his mind to go in again, when a fourth shot was fired. This one, however, did not hit the army. It flew right over their heads. And out of the whole, vast city, It's desired landing spot was the king's palace.


	10. The seige of Airiad (part 2)

It took Jon several seconds to realise what had happened.

Slowly it dawned on him:

_The King's palace was collapsing._

_And what did that mean?_

_Kellis!_

Jon suddenly broke out of his daze and ran. He had never run so fast in his life. He pushed himself to the limit when he saw the building beginning to collapse.

First the eastern turret crumbled. But it, unlike the intended result of the architecture, it crumpled inward. The pieces fell on top of the roof.

The roof was built sturdier, but the weight of 400 tons of stone falling on it was too much for the walls.

The northern wall fell out and severed the northern battlements. the top half of the battlements, which were, by effect of the rock slide from the wall, cut off from the bottom half of the wall, fell inwards.

Most of it was swept down the rock slide, but some came back and hit the western turret.

This turret collapsed. This was too much for the roof and the entire eastern half of the roof split off from the rest. It slid down to the east, crushing the whole eastern side of the palace.

Then, finally, the southern wall collapsed and all the stress of the roof was put on one wall.

It was too much weight, ans the western wall split in half.

And so the King's palace was ruined.

Jon arrived at the gates just about the time the northern wall fell.

He sprinted full speed up the steps, slipping on the smooth wet floor. He ran to the south side of the palace. This was where Kell's room was.

He slid up to the door, and stopped, panting, "Kellis... Kellis... Kellis... are you...there?"

There was no answer, so Jon tried to force the door open. No good.

It was unlocked, but would not push inwards. So Jon found a stone, lieing nearby. He took it and slammed it down on the door's hinges several times. soon the door was disconnected. so Jon pulled it out of its socket.

He stepped aside to put the door down. And it was a good thing he did. An avalanche of rock slid out when the door was removed.

"Kellis?" He called as he entered. "Marie? Lily?" No answer. "Are you there?" Still nothing.

"Kellis!" He called, now beginning to panic. He began digging randomly, hoping to find something

After three precious minutes, he had accomplished nothing but making his paws bleed.

_Okay,_ He thought. _Take a deep breath. Calm down. Good. Now, Think logically; where to begin?_

_Try to smell them?_

_Good._

He sniffed deeply. Then he sneezed. All he could smell was the stone dust that filled the air. He began to panic again.

_Calm down. they still need your help. Okay, so you can't smell them. so where what would they have been doing?_

_Sleeping._

_And where would they do that?_

_In the bedrooms._

_Then look there._

Jon walked to the first bedroom

"Kellis? Marie? Lily?" He called. Nothing.

Jon went over to the bed and started digging. Soon he felt something soft. he looked through and saw green. It was the bed.

So he moved on to the next one. and each one after. the first three he tried were empty. Then he walked into Kell's bedroom.

"Kellis?" He called. No answer.

So he walked over to the bed. he had shifted one stone when he saw it. Blood.

Then Jon looked down. blood stained fur!

He wanted to dig faster when he felt warmth still in it, but moved the blocks slowly, so as not to cause her any more harm.

Soon he had unearthed Kellis's body and he head. Two cubs were sheltered with her curled around them.

"Kellis?" He asked woridly. She opened an eye and turned her head feebly to look at him.

"Jon." was all she said.

"Wait here Kellis, I'll get help." He told her.

"Wait Jon." She called as he turned to leave.

"What?"

"Stay with me."

"No, you need..."

"I need to spend my last minutes with you Jon

"Kell, You're not going to die."

"Jon, I can feel it; liquids pouring from my stomach, blood oozing from my heart, The little splinters of my skull, the holes in my lungs..." She trailed off.

"Kellis, let me..."

"No, there's nothing any doctor... can do for me now. i have... some things to say."

"Kellis don't..."

"Jon... I want you... To take care... of the kits... when I'm gone.

"You're not going to..."

"Don't deny it. My time... has come." Jon opened his mouth to speak, but Kellis interrupted him. "Jon, lie beside me... one last time." He did as he was told. A feeble purr escaped her. "Do you remember... the night... we first... kissed, Jon?"

"Yes." He replied in a shaky voice.

"That... was the best... night... I ever had. But even now... on the brink of death... I feel... at peace. Good bey Jon... I... love... you." With these words she lied down her head and breathed one last breath, licking Jon's muzel for the last time. Then she stopped breathing and her pulse fell silent.

"No." jon whispered. "Kellis." He lay beside the body and licked it for a minute. Kellis's fur had grown cold.

then Jon, remembering Kell's death wish, ran out the door. At the entrance to the palace, there were soldiers working search and rescue. He pulled one aside.

"Soldier! Get me a medical Evac team, on the double!" he let the man go and watched him race off.

soon he returned with five smart-looking doctors. they raced down the hall after him as he showed them the way.

Soon they reached Kell's room.

"This way!" He called to them, racing into Kell's bedroom.

The doctors looked down at the mother curled around her two daughters.

They unfolded stretchers and bore the bodies away. two went to intensive care. one to the morgue.

* * *

IN THE PRESENT

* * *

"So what about your son?"

"I went to him later. There was nothing left. all that was left of him was a few pieces of fur and a broken tooth. i hated Beloth after that. He murdered my family. And I promised not to rest, till I had revenge!"

* * *

**Now I will tell you what the story's name means; split it into two parts. The first is a name, the second, a word in latin. And Kellis's death will play a big part in the rest of the story.**

**please review.**


	11. The seige of Airiad (part 3)

now that Jon was angry. He drew a long-sword from his belt. he had taken this sword from one of Beloth's knights.

It was a fine sword, and it would not fail him in the upcoming battle.

He charged into the middle of the fight still raging on at the gates. King Eldan and Beloth were now at a standoff. The two kings were at a stalemate because King Eldan had his army back in control of the high ground; The battlements atop the gatehouse were recaptured And with that, Eldan had the high ground.

He also had access to the lever that dropped the portcullis. He ordered this to be done, and Beloth was cut off his escape, and his reinforcements.

This was soon fixed however when, as if on que (and they in fact, were on que), Beloth's catapults broke down a section of the wall.

Beloth's army swarmed through the new entryway, and Beloth was soon winning the fight.

Jon felt rage pulse through him when he saw Beloth. He charged into battle.

He ran up to one of Beloth's guard, and slid under the horse.

He stabed upward and the horse fell. Then he heard something he had not expected; the knight on the horse cried out in pain.

Jon's sword had actually gone through the horse, between its armor and satle, and gone through the weak spot in the knight's armor, on the back where the breastplate met the leggings, and gone into the knight and out the front of his chest, only stopping when it hit his breastplate.

In these 4.29 seconds while the horse still stood, he had pulled out his sword and dived out the other side.

He turned and saw another knight. This one had his back to Jon. So Jon ran up to him, and jammed his sword between the knight's helm and the back of his breastplate.

and with that, Jon had two kills.

The army of King Eldan saw this charge, and followed suit. Soon, Beloth's army was again split in half. But Beloth was skilled at the art of warfare, and he knew tactics better than anyone else there.

He moved his army in. it appeared a standard pincher movement, easy to counter. But Beloth had something else in mind; His soldiers would make an arrow shaped formation on the back, making their enemies a thin, pointed line. The advantage to this, compared with a standard line, was that te ends were pointy. There would be only one man on the end. He would be fighting four soldiers. He would be picked off quickly and the next in line would be the tip. they would slowly close in and kill them all.

There was a second advantage however. It left a wedge-shaped dent in Eldan's line. Beloth filed it in with soldiers. This would usually be a bad idea, because of the point trick, but Beloth only put this there to set up his formation; it was what they called a spearhead formation. It is a cavalry formation used to break the ranks of a standing still, infantry army. It was almost impossible to counter, because the shape would drive most of the horses in the wake of two, not one. so not even the tightest formation of spearmen could fend off a spearhead with good form.

This formation was designed to make a gap in the army, which the infantry flowing the cavalry would fill in. And an army split in two was much easier to deal with.

So this was how Jon found himself surrounded and with Beloth on the opposite side of a tight, impenetrable sea of the combined armies, fighting with King Eldan himself.

The rest of the battle went exceptionally well for Eldan. King Beloth had an army three times his size, and was a tactical grandmaster, but Eldan's capital was so heavily fortified.

Both sides sustained heavy losses. But in the end Beloth retreated because it would cost more men than it was worth to capture the city.

Now, as the morning sun glinted over the hills, Jon sat at the smashed gate, crying. His mate was dead. His son was dead. A doctor had just come to him minutes before and told him that his daughters had died in the night.

The king approached him. He shed his great cloak and sword.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry." He said. His voice had lost all authority and taken a tone of sympathy. "In my whole reign, I have never broken a single promise. I promised to set your family free if you worked for them. You have worked, but I can't set them free. So I ask you, what can I do to repay my debt to you. Name anything. If it is in my power, it shall be yours." Jon calmed down and then spoke:

"There is only one thing I now desire; revenge. I want to inflict the some pain on Beloth that he has inflicted on me! I will stab him in the chest. then let his vile stomach acid slowly dissolve his internal organs!I will cut off his legs and leave him to bleed! I will..." He trailed off.

The King got up and left Jon to his dark thoughts. He returned to sobbing after the king left.

Soon, another figure approached. She was not seen. Ellanar lied down next to Jon and placed her paw on his. She licked him comfortingly. There was awkward silence for some time. It was finally broken by Ellanar:

"Jon, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes." Said Jon.

"What?"

"I must not give up hope. I cannot avenge My family if I lose hope. But this grief will soon run me out of it. I need it to be gone for a while at least, to give me a break. Can you help there?"

Ellanar cocked her head and looked at him sideways. (Jon later learned that this was a habit of her's while she was considering something.)

"Well, I..." She never finished. as she spoke, the rock ledge she was standing on broke. She tumbled down a slope, with Jon watching, amused, from the top of the slope.

Ellanar did not look like the legendary princess of Celioth tumbling down that slope. In fact, Jon had never seen anything farther from it.

Then her landing made it even worse. She landed in a deep narrow ditch, and after several writhing motions that proved unavailing to her escape, she declared herself stuck.

The ditch had smooth walls, wich did not yield the necessary leverage to propel her out with. Unlike bipeds (like humans for example), quadrupeds have only pivot points on their back. A human who was laying in a ditch would simply sit up. But a quadruped's pelvis is located to far down their spine to sit up straight from a laying down position.

If a tiger lies on its back, it would get up by twisting it's spine so that it flipped over. Ellanar, however, could not do this because if she twisted her spine, she had to turn her head. She could not do this because a tiger's head is longer than it is wide. So if she turned her head, she would just bump her nose.

Jon looked over the edge of the ditch. Ellanar was justifiably embarrassed, because she was in a very undignified position; She was lying on her back, flailing her paws trying to get a hold on something, while her head twisted from side to side, as she tried to twist into an upright position.

"Good distraction." He laughed down at her.

"Ha, ha. Very funny" Ellanar she laughed back. "Care to help me up?"

"Sure." Replied Jon, reaching down and puling her into an upright position.

This was the last time in a long time that either of them would be happy.


End file.
